Hot Chocolate
by WitchyLove14
Summary: A small oneshot. Regina and Emma have a disagreement over how to make hot chocolate. Rated T. Some mild language and sexual language.


**A small oneshot of our favorite ladies**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at** ** _love-order-chaos-repeat_**

 **Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Enjoy!**

 **Rated T, but there is language and some sexual vocabulary. Nothing too severe.**

* * *

Emma was giddy. The blonde felt like she was on cloud nine, and for one simple reason.

She was dating Regina Mills.

Regina _fucking_ Mills.

Emma grinned widely as she strolled through Storybrooke, making her way towards 108 Mifflin. Her and Regina had been dating for about six months now and Emma couldn't be happier.

Regina was also happy, and it showed. The citizens of Storybrooke noticed that their mayor was not as… uptight, as she used to be. She was more carefree, smiled and said hello to those is passing, and even made conversation with some of them when she was out at Granny's for her morning cup of coffee.

Emma definitely had a positive effect on the brunette, just as Regina did on the blonde.

Henry was going to be with her parents for the evening, allowing she and Regina to have some alone time at the mansion. They decided to do something calm and relaxing, as opposed to their usual routine.

Dinner, sex, dessert, sex, some cuddling, sex.

Don't get Emma wrong. She very much enjoyed the routine. However, she also wanted some fluff and cuddle time with Regina. She wanted to be able to make popcorn, pop in a movie, cuddle, and have some hot chocolate with the woman she already fell for.

Emma smiled to herself as she found her feet on the porch of the mansion, her hand coming up to swiftly knock on the door. She heard the familiar click clack of Regina's heels as she approached and suppressed a slight giggle.

Regina opened the door and smiled at her girlfriend, happy to see the blonde in such a good mood. Emma stepped through the threshold and gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Emma?" Regina asked, a light laugh escaped her lips that made Emma's stomach flip pleasantly.

"We are making popcorn," Emma explained as she stopped in the kitchen and looked for a saucepan big enough to hold the popcorn.

"We haven't even had dinner yet," Regina pointed out, one perfectly trimmed eyebrow raising in question.

"Dinner can wait," Emma replied with a shrug, "It's only 6 o'clock. We can have some popcorn and watch a movie and order pizza later."

"Pizza?" Regina's eyebrows rose high enough to almost touch her hairline.

"Yes, pizza, your majesty," Emma chuckled, "We can order a healthy option if that will make you feel better about all the sodium and sugar I will have you ingesting."

"That would be preferable," Regina paused, "Where is the sugar coming from?"

"We are going to be making some hot chocolate. Once I finish with the popcorn here."

"I see. How are you making this popcorn exactly?" Regina asked as she came up behind Emma and peered over her shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I actually _make_ the popcorn instead of just throwing a bag in the microwave. Plus, this way is actually healthier for you," Emma explained as she finished pouring the oil into the saucepan and then the kernels.

"I did not realize popcorn was healthy."

"Popcorn is actually quite healthy, especially if you make it this way. You can add salt to it after its done, so it still has the sodium and everything, but it doesn't have all the butter and fat like microwave popcorn."

Regina nodded in approval before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, "I see your point. Hopefully it is delicious."

Emma shivered as Regina pressed a kiss to her ear, "Behave your majesty. This is a domestic cuddle night. No seduction techniques."

"As you wish Princess," Regina purred as her hand slid down Emma's arm, "So, do you want me to start making the hot chocolate?"

"Sure, the popcorn is going to do its thing now so we can get started making it," Emma said with a smile. She moved to get another saucepan from the cabinet while Regina grabbed the hot chocolate mix.

They gathered their respectful items and came back to the counter, stopping suddenly when they saw what the other gathered.

"Why do you have the tea kettle? What's in it?" Emma asked as she pointed to the kettle sitting on the counter.

"Water, of course."

"Are you making tea? I thought you wanted hot chocolate?"

"I have the water for the hot chocolate."

"Wha- no. No, you don't use _water_ to make hot chocolate. You use _milk_ like any respectable adult," Emma said seriously as she sat the jug of milk on the counter.

"That's ridiculous. You use water to make hot chocolate, not milk! Milk is fattening."

"Only if you drink like, a shit ton of it."

"Language Miss Swan."

"Oh so now we are back to 'Miss Swan', you weren't calling me that last night when my head was between your legs," Emma said pointedly as she glanced southward.

"This is ridiculous. We are making the hot chocolate with water," Regina said with finality.

"How about I make mine with milk and you make yours with water and we see whose is better?" Emma challenged, arching her own eyebrow as she crossed her arms and leaned to the side.

"Fine, if you wish to be a child about this matter then I will indulge you."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes, "As you wish your majesty."

Emma moved back to the stove and began preparing her hot chocolate mixture while Regina prepared her own. The popcorn finished shortly after and Emma dumped it into a bowl, urging Regina to use as much salt as she wanted to give it a little taste.

Soon though, their bases for the hot chocolate were completed and Emma quickly added the chocolate powder to her milk, stirring until it dissolved. She would glance up occasionally to see how Regina was fairing, and quiet frankly, the mixture, looked like the saddest little hot chocolate she had ever seen.

It was watery, obviously, and brown. It lacked the creamy luster of milk made hot chocolate, and just appeared… well, depressing.

Emma suppressed a chuckle as she poured her mixture into a mug. She quickly grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted some on top, finishing it off with a few dashes of cinnamon.

"There. Done," Emma said proudly as she pushed her mug forward and threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Mine as well."

"Would you like to try first?" Emma asked with a smug smile.

"Why don't you go first? Since you insisted on this," Regina suggested as she pushed her hot chocolate towards the blonde.

"Okay, how about we do this at the same time?" Emma asked as she took Regina's mug and pushed her own towards the brunette.

Regina nodded her agreement and they raised the mugs.

"Count of three?" Regina asked, only continuing at Emma's nod. "One, two, three-"

Emma tentatively took a sip of the hot chocolate, attempting to keep her grimace at bay as the watery substance hit her tongue.

Regina's eyes lit up briefly as she sipped the creamy mixture, a dollop of whipped cream attaching itself to her upper lip.

Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina sweetly, poking her tongue out in the process to swipe the offending cream away.

Regina hummed her approval as Emma pulled back and looked down at the mugs of hot chocolate.

"Alright, I will admit- yours is much better than mine. Quiet frankly, mine just seems rather-" Regina trailed off.

"Sad?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Yes."

"Well, have no fear. I figured you would see the error of your ways, so I made enough mixture for two mugs of hot chocolate," Emma explained proudly. She filled another mug for herself and added the whipped cream and cinnamon.

"You are well prepared Sheriff," Regina said with a smile.

"Indeed I am. I have to impress the mayor you know."

"Well I am sure she is very impressed with your… domestic capabilities," Regina said with a smirk.

"Oh? Do you think she will give me a raise at work?" Emma asked with a grin.

"I think she is going to give you something a little more meaningful than that," Regina replied as she stepped closer to Emma, invading her personal space and breathing the same air.

"Oh?" Emma asked, her voice above a whisper.

"Yes," Regina breathed.

"And what would that be?" Emma's voice was soft as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, pulling her closer.

Regina's eyes searched Emma's for a moment before whispering, "Her love."

Emma felt her heart stop beating for a second before it began to race. Her eyes widened at the admission and she felt Regina begin to pull away slightly. Her hold tightened around the brunette's waist and she pulled her flush against her.

"Well, that is certainly a good thing," Emma said with a small smile.

"Why is that?" Regina asked, a shy smile dancing on her lips and a blush on her cheeks.

"Because the mayor already has my love," Emma replied softly before leaning in and capturing Regina's lips with her own.

To think, it was all because of hot chocolate.


End file.
